Book Three: Finding Gold
by xYourLoveIsMyDrugx
Summary: Third book to Lost Clan. In this, Firepaw and some friends go to find 'Gold'. This is a very big adventure that will bring death, love, hurt, and friendship. R&R! I do not own Warriors. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Save Our Sharks!
1. Cloudclan

Cloudclan:

**Cloudclan Updates… A lot of time has passed since the last story, Firepaw's Fate, so check on yourself to see if you are still in the same position! (Trust me, things **_**have **_**changed! Also, I had to get rid of some warriors because there were too many. So yeah, hope you like Book Three: Finding Gold.**

**Cloudclan:**

Leader- Echostar- brown tom with golden eyes

Deputy- Silverfire- silvery tabby she-cat with dainty white paws and ice-blue eyes.

Apprentice- Firepaw

Medicine Cat- Bengalfur- Tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors-**

Icepool- white she-cat with black spots and stripes

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Spottedheart- beige she-cat with black stripes on her back, a couple of black spots too and golden eyes

Apprentice- Frogpaw

Snowfeather- pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Oakfur- black tom with golden eyes

Apprentice- Rustlepaw

Fadedleaf- gray she-cat with green eyes

Cocofur- brown she-cat with brown eyes

Banjoheart- black striped tom with yellow eyes

Belleheart- white and gray she-cat with green eyes

Oakfoot- large black tom with golden eyes

Eagleflight- brown and white tom with golden eyes

Racconclaw- black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Smokeyfoot- white tom with black paws and golden eyes

Blacktail- brown tom with an unusual black tail and green eyes

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Feathercloud- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewhisker- brown tom with amber eyes

Leafberry- gray and white spotted she-cat with golden eyes

Snowstorm- white she-cat with golden eyes

Spotsfur- brown tom with black spots on his back legs

Honeyleaf- golden tom with golden eyes

Clovertail- black tom with gray eyes

Sunpelt- Golden/orange she-cat with mint green eyes and a torn ear from falling into a pricker bush.

Littlestreak- brown she-cat with green eyes

Hazeleyes- gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Frostshine- white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens-**

Frostshine- white she-cat with green eyes

Ravenflower- black she-cat with golden eyes

Skyspirit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Firepaw- light brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Rustlepaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Rainpaw- light gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Frogpaw- gray tom with white streaks on his back


	2. Prologue

P R O L O G U E

**P R O L O G U E**

"_Are you sure she can do it?" _a starry gray she-cat asked. The tip of her tail twitched and her piercing blue eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"I am absolutely positive," the beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, black-tipped tail, and a distinctive dappled coat answered. "She is strong and has so many friends to accompany her on her journey."

"This journey, will be filled with death and mourning. I hope she will be able to cope with her fate. And the fate of her friends," the dark gray she-cat dipped her head and fixed her gaze on the cold, hard, ground.

"Bluestar, I have a lot of faith in Firepaw. More than she could ever imagine."

"Do you think she'll make it back in time for the battle?" Bluestar asked a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Only time can tell. But I would think so. That is what the prophecy is about," she murmured. They sat in a dark clearing, surrounded by nothingness. Black was all around, the only light came from the two starry shape's pelts.

"Spottedleaf, you realize that the fate of all the clans lies in her paws," Bluestar murmured, resting her gaze on Spottedleaf's amber eyes.

"Yes, I understand. But I know I have chosen well. And Gold will be ready for Firepaw, once she comes."

"What about the battle? Will it still happen, the way it was supposed to?" Bluestar asked.

"I cannot be sure; I can't see that far into her future."

"And will _he_ be back?" Bluestar's tail puffed up and her eyes became pools of pure fear when she mentioned 'he'.

"Yes," Spottedleaf replied solemnly.

Bluestar didn't reply, she just continued to stare at the black sky. "How long has it been? Since Firepaw decided she would go on the journey?"

"Twenty five sunrises," Spottedleaf replied. Bluestar opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when she saw another starry figure enter the clearing.

"Hello Leosky," Bluestar greeted. Spottedleaf dipped her head but said nothing to the black former deputy. He had a large scar over his eye, obviously from the bear attack that sent him to Starclan. **(Poor Leosky!)**

"Hello," he replied, sitting down next to them.

"Have you heard anything?" Spottedleaf asked.

"No, I came to see if you have got any more information," he looked exepectantly at the two shining she-cats.

"No, we have heard nothing," Bluestar softly meowed, closing her eyes in defeat.

"Oh," he murmured. "Everyone is fretting. All of Starclan."

"Oh no," Bluestar whimpered. The scenery around the three cats was brighter now, seeing as a moon peeked through the blackness and lighted the clearing.

"Can you see anything?" Bluestar asked, as Spottedleaf closed her eyes and stuck her nose towards the moon.

"No. Oh, wait," she replied, flicking her tail. Bluestar and Leosky waited patiently as Spottedleaf was receiving a sign. Finally, she opened her eyes. They were clouded by fear and horror.

"What?" Bluestar asked softly. Leosky puffed his tail up and his golden eyes glittered.

"Firepaw needs to leave. Now, or else it'll be too late."

"What did you see?" Bluestar asked, fiercer this time.

"He's almost here," she meowed, fretfully.

"Oh no!" Bluestar yowled. Leosky flinched and widened his eyes. "He will take over the forests and kill everyone in it!" Bluestar yowled.

"No, Firepaw will stop him. She is bold and brave, and has the wits of a warrior. She can save them all. I believe in her," Spottedleaf murmured softly.

"She _will_ take down Tigerstar."

**Okay so I know the prologue was a little suckish and short, but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you liked it though! Review please!**

**--SaveOurSharks--**


	3. Chapter 1: It is her Destiny

C H A P T E R 1

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been pretty busy. I've only got two weeks left of no school and I have to embrace it! lol. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing!!**

**: )**

**That smile is for you**

**C H A P T E R 1**

"_Sunpaw please step forward," _Echostar meowed. A small orange/golden she-cat with mint green eyes excitedly stepped forward to face her brown leader.

"Sunpaw has worked extremely hard for this day. She has gone through thick and thin to prove herself over and over again to her clan. And it is time that she receives her warrior name," he paused to see the look of gratitude on Sunpaw's face, and then continued. "Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Sunpaw mewed, her voice high with excitement.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Sunpelt," he knelt down and rested his chin on Sunpelt's head. She eagerly licked his shoulder and was filled with joy when she heard the voices of her clan chant her warrior name.

"Sunpelt! Sunpelt!" they called. Sunpelt smiled and backed down to let the next apprentice receive her warrior name.

"Littlepaw, please step forward," Echostar repeated, watching his daughter guide the blinded she-cat closer to her leader.

"Although Littlepaw is blind, I believe that she will make it through the toughest of times and with her friend's help, succeed in whatever she does. She has the heart of a tiger and the strength of a lion. I admire your courage," he meowed, truthfully. "Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she whimpered excitedly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Littlestreak." He rested his chin on Littlestreak's head and she licked his shoulder.

"Littlestreak, Littlestreak!" everyone called. Littlestreak swelled with pride and rubbed her muzzle against Firepaw's light brown fur.

"I couldn't have done this without you," Littlestreak murmured. Firepaw purred and licked her friend's forehead.

"As tradition, Littlestreak and Sunpelt will sit vigil tonight and guard their camp without speaking. Let's all get some rest," Echostar meowed, and jumped off the Treestump.

Littlestreak and Sunpelt walked to the middle of the camp and sat down unenthusiastically. Firepaw watched with admiration. These were her best friends. She felt another pelt rub up against hers.

"Hello Firepaw," a calm and familiar voice mewed.

"Spottedleaf!" Firepaw murmured, turning to see the pretty tortoiseshell sitting next to her. The she-cat let out a small laugh and nuzzled the light brown apprentice affectionately.

"I'm afraid I have grave news," Spottedleaf's happy expression quickly faded and a serious expression took its place.

"What is it?" Firepaw asked, keeping her voice down so that another on-looker didn't see Firepaw talking to nothing.

"You must leave at sunrise," Spottedleaf murmured.

"Sunrise," Firepaw murmured, deep in thought.

"You will take Spottedheart, Clovertail, Littlestreak, Sunpelt, Snowfeather, and Silverfire on this journey with you. As soon as the sun is halfway over that hill, you _must _leave. Bengalfur knows, I sent him the prophecy, so you will get some traveling herbs from him and then you must be on your way. Good luck Firepaw and remember," she paused and looked up into the dark sky. "We will help guide you. Climb to the top of the world and there, you will find Gold." She disappeared from sight in a matter of seconds, and left Firepaw alone with her thoughts.

"Was that Spottedleaf?" a voice sounded behind the light brown she-cat.

"Yes, Echostar," Firepaw dipped her head at her father and her leader.

"When are you…" he swallowed and fixed his gaze on the ground. "Leaving?" he whispered.

"Sunrise. I'll be okay," Firepaw assured, noticing the strange look on her father's face.

"I know, I know you will," Echostar murmured, then licked his daughter's head.

"May Starclan go with you," he mumbled.

"Happy hunting," Firepaw purred, and walked over to find Snowfeather, Silverfire, and Clovertail.

Firepaw found them in the warriors den and Firepaw quickly told them that they would leave at dawn. Firepaw walked out of the den reluctantly. Firepaw had worked very hard to prove herself worthy of this important task, but she was afraid that time was passing by too quickly. Tomorrow, their journey began. And one question bothered Firepaw more than anything:

Were they ready?

Firepaw had faith in her friends and in herself, but she wasn't sure what this task would bring them. Would she bring all of her friends' home safely? Did she have enough strength, power, and faith to complete this journey? Firepaw couldn't decide. Only fate would answer her questions. And then, Firepaw's mind wandered to the battle.

Spottedleaf had told her that the battle was the least of her problems, so what was the biggest of her problems? She failed to mention that each time she visited Firepaw. Firepaw realized that she had not seen Thunderkit in a while. Spottedleaf said she would bring him into her dreams with her, but she never did. Firepaw wasn't worried though. Thunderkit was already dead. There wasn't much more that could happen to him, could there?

Firepaw needed to get rest, but there was so much going on, she couldn't keep her eyes shut for more than a blink. She yawned and closed her eyes softly, and steadied her breathing, which she realized was coming out in short breaths.

_You must climb to the top of the world and find Gold _

The prophecy rang in Firepaw's ears so loudly, Firepaw shifted in her sleep.

She felt the warm pelt of Rainpaw next to her and Firepaw opened her eyes to see Frogpaw and Rustlepaw sleeping side-by-side together their moss nests.

Firepaw embraced the sight of her apprentices for this could be the last time she ever saw them. She smiled and moved closer to Frostshine's daughter.

She would save them. She knew she would.

Besides, it is her destiny.


	4. Chapter 2: A New Feeling

A/N: Look at my profile

**A/N: Look at my profile! Vote in my poll! And look at a close up of Banjo's (my cat) face! Isn't he cute!? Anyway, please review!**

**And although I've gotten a lack of reviews, I decided to update.**

**Please review!**

**Oh and if you do, I'll give you a smile!**

**SO REVIEW!**

**: (**

**That's a frownie face that I'm giving to you, unless you review!**

**C H A P T E R 2**

**A New Feeling**

_Dawn. _Firepaw shuddered at the word. The sun rose so quickly that morning, Firepaw wasn't sure if she was moving in fast motion. Firepaw sat in the middle of the clearing, waiting for the first warrior to come out to tell Littlestreak and Sunpelt that they could speak again. They still did not know they were leaving this morning. Firepaw would have to explain on the way.

"Firepaw! Come here!" Firepaw turned to see Bengalfur in the entrance of the medicine cat den with some herbs at his feet.

"Hello Bengalfur," Firepaw dipped her head in respect at the medicine cat.

"I have the traveling herbs for you here. I'll have all the warriors going on the journey come here and get their herbs before you leave," he said, pushing a pile of herbs towards Firepaw. Firepaw ate them quickly, even though they tasted terrible, and started to walk away.

"Firepaw," Bengalfur meowed from behind her. Firepaw turned and saw a gleam of gratitude in the medicine cat's eyes. "I believe in you and your friends. I know that you will stop this danger and save us all. May Starclan light your path," he murmured, resting his chin on Firepaw's head. Firepaw purred and mewed, "Thank you. And I will save us. No matter what."

Firepaw licked his shoulder and turned away to find all of her friends' making their way over to Bengalfur's den.

"Snowfeather told us," Littlepaw meowed, when they were next to Firepaw.

"Good. We need to go. Eat your herbs and then we leave," Firepaw ordered. She purred softly to herself when she realized that all of the warriors were doing what she told them to, no questions asked. She was their leader now.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to Echostar?" Sunpelt asked, in-between a bite of her herbs.

"I did. Last night," Firepaw mumbled and walked out of the den and into the clearing. Firepaw had no intention of saying goodbye to her father and mother today; it would hurt too much.

"Alright then, let's go!" Sunpelt exclaimed, a glimmer of excitement shone in her mint green eyes and her fur was bristling with thrill.

"Okay, since you two were guarding last night," Firepaw nodded towards Sunpelt and Littlestreak, "there won't be any guards at the entrance. But we will have to be quick to get out."

"All right, hurry now," Snowfeather mewed, crouching low to the ground and sprinting out of the camp. The others followed, but Snowfeather slowed her place to let Firepaw take the lead. Firepaw nodded her thanks to Snowfeather, than concentrated on where they were going.

Firepaw gasped when she felt another pelt brushing against hers and turned to look at Spottedleaf running besides her. Her pelt was a shimmery beauty and Firepaw slowed her pace, but picked it up again when she heard Spottedleaf whisper, "keep running. I'll tell you when to stop."

Firepaw nodded and looked back at her friends', who didn't seem to realize Spottedleaf was running with them.

"Where are we going?" Clovertail shouted from the back of the group.

"Keep running. I'll tell you when to stop," Firepaw replied, recalling Spottedleaf's words.

Firepaw ran and ran until she could feel her paws anymore. Clearly her friends felt the same because they slowed their pace and Littlestreak started limping.

"Okay stop!" Firepaw called, ignoring the fact that Spottedleaf kept running. But she stopped when she saw the other cats collapse in a heap.

"Firepaw, we're still on your territory, you need to keep going until were off," Spottedleaf instructed.

"But they're so tired!" Firepaw meowed, watching Sunpelt examine Littlestreak's bleeding pad.

"Can we stop?" Littlestreak moaned, licking her sore paw.

"Once we get off of Cloudclan territory," Firepaw groaned, seeing Spottedleaf give her a look.

"Fine, I guess I could do that," Littlestreak meowed, standing up again, but wincing when she put pressure on her paw.

"Alright let's go, and then I _promise _we'll stop," Firepaw meowed, glaring at Spottedleaf. She nodded in agreement and started to run again. Firepaw moaned and reluctantly followed. The others' followed even _more _reluctantly.

"Pick up the pace or else we'll never make it!" Firepaw growled at her friends. She didn't like how they kept shooting each other glances and glaring at Firepaw.

"I smelled the border end a long time ago," Silverfire pointed out.

"I know," Firepaw mumbled grudgingly. Spottedleaf kept saying, 'just a little longer', or 'we are almost there', but she kept running.

"Listen Spottedleaf, I know that you don't need to rest, but _we _do!" Firepaw hissed at the shimmering medicine cat. All of the sudden, she stopped. Firepaw stopped too, and Snowfeather ran into her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, licking her ruffled white fur.

"It's okay," Firepaw murmured, not taking her eyes off of Spottedleaf. She sat down and looked into the sky, which was bright considering the sun was at its highest in the sky, but slowly falling back into the Earth. White puffy clouds moved lazily and the small trees where they had stopped gave little shade to the hot and tired travelers.

"This is where you stay and rest and where I leave," Spottedleaf meowed, hurriedly.

"Will you come back?" Firepaw asked, not aware of her friends' staring at her like she was crazy because she just said something to nothing.

"No. You must find your way on your own. Goodbye and good luck!" Spottedleaf meowed, starting to fade away. Firepaw watched helplessly. Her friends stared at her, obviously awaiting an explanation, but Firepaw had none.

"I'll take Snowfeather, Clovertail, and Sunpaw hunting, and the rest of you should go find shelter. We'll probably end up staying here, and then tomorrow, we'll set off again," Firepaw ordered and quickly padded away from her fellow travelers.

"You okay?" Sunpelt asked, catching up with Firepaw.

"I'm fine," Firepaw said.

"Okay…" Sunpelt meowed, stopping and turning in the opposite direction.

Firepaw shook her head and continued to walk, ignoring the scents of prey and rustling of juicy fat mice. Firepaw felt something she never felt before. Something she thought she'd never feel, but she could place her paw on it.

Was it fear?

Was she scared?

Was she anxious?

Nervous?

Excited?

The answer: all of the above.


	5. Chapter 3: The Growl

Chapter 3

**Well, people voted and people reviewed, I realize I shouldn't be selfish! I'm awesome and I don't need reviews to tell me that!! (That doesn't mean you don't have to review, 'cause you do. Or else Tigerstar will come and eat your face!)**

**Review! Please?**

**Chapter 3**

Firepaw stretched her aching muscles slowly. She looked at the sky and saw the sun rising quickly. The scent of prey around her made her belly growl, but she knew they needed to get moving, and fast. Firepaw licked her shoulder swiftly, and then woke the others with a loud meow.

"Wake up! We need to get a move on!" she growled. They lifted their heads leisurely and they each yawned simultaneously.

Firepaw shook her head, sheathed and unsheathed her claws, and twitched her ears nervously. She sat back down facing the sun and started kneading the ground. She felt another pelt brush against her and a familiar scent washed over her.

"Hello Firepaw," Clovertail greeted, dipping his head slightly.

"Hi," she meowed back, her paws tingling with excitement.

"Why so tense?" he asked, twitching his tail.

"Why so tense? Why so tense!? Maybe because we're taking a humongous risk climbing up a mountain to find someone called, _Gold_ who were just trusting our dead ancestors that it's really something and I have so much pressure weighing on my pelt that I can't even sleep a whole night without having nightmares!" Firepaw felt like saying. Of course, she knew better. Clovertail was probably just as scared as she was, so she shouldn't take it out on him.

"I dunno, I'm just nervous," Firepaw meowed quietly.

"Me too. But never give up," he said matter-of-factly.

"I won't," Firepaw lied. He took a deep breath and looked at the sun. Firepaw licked her paw for a second and then gazed at the round object in the sky too.

"I know mostly everyone here, hates me," he paused and took another deep breath.

"I don't hate you!" Firepaw meowed,

"I know _you_ don't, that's why I said _mostly_" he muttered, side-glancing at the rest of their friend's sitting in a group munching on mice and birds they had just caught. "I'm sorry if I've been… annoying? I don't mean to be. I guess that's the way I come across. So, sorry," he said, dipping his head.

Firepaw stared at Clovertail in shock. Had he just… apologized? For being… annoying? He shouldn't apologize at all!

"You shouldn't be sorry! They are just bad-tempered rats sometimes!" Firepaw growled, feeling ashamed for her friends' impoliteness towards Clovertail.

"Yeah, but I felt the need to apologize. My twolegs weren't very happy with me all the time, so I'd try to apologize, but they couldn't understand, and then I felt like they would never know how much I was remorseful…" he trailed off and looked at his paws solemnly. Firepaw tried to understand how he felt, although, it was hard, since he was a kittypet before, and Firepaw had never lived, or gone _near_ a twoleg.

"I'm sorry," Firepaw mewed quietly. Clovertail flicked his tail in acceptance, than walked away, next to the others. Firepaw reluctantly followed him.

"So I think we need to head to the mountains today, and we probably shouldn't stop, until we get to there…" Firepaw meowed, looking at the sun again.

"Okay," they all agreed. Firepaw liked the feeling of being in charge.

She nodded awkwardly, and made her way through the rough forest. Snowfeather caught up with Firepaw and walked besides her the whole way, until they got out of the forest.

"Where are we?" Snowfeather asked, looking wildly in all directions.

"Well, the mountains are straight ahead, so we should head that way, none of these scents are familiar anymore…" Firepaw replied, sticking her nose in the air to get a whiff of the strange aromas.

"Are you sure that's where were going?" Sunpaw asked, shifting from nerves.

"No, but I think that's our best shot."

They all looked at each other, but nodded and started walking behind Firepaw. Firepaw's mind was swirling with different thoughts. Where were they really headed? Could they save the clans in time? Would they be too late? But Firepaw knew that only time could give her those answers. And she would just have to wait.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Littlepaw asked, stopping in her tracks and pushing her nose up in the air to get a better sniff.

Firepaw lifted her nose too, and indeed scented a strange smell. She stopped too and looked around, and so did the others. She was about to tell everyone that she didn't hear or see anything, when she heard a low growl behind her.

And when she turned around, she immediately feared for her and her friend's lives.

**OH! What did Firepaw see?? You'll have to find out in maybe a week! I started school so I'll be pretty busy so yeah. Please, PLEASE review! (Sorry it's a so short)**

**--SaveOurSharks--**


	6. Chapter 3 review chatper!

Attention:

**Attention:**

**If you read chapter 3, please review here if you already reviewed chapter 5! This will be my little chapter 3 review extra thing. lol. Toodles!**

**--SaveOurSharks--**


	7. Chapter 4: The Silence

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Firepaw stared in shock and horror at the two extremely huge dogs before her. _They weren't like other dogs she had seen wandering around on her territory in Cloudclan. No, these were much bigger. And scarier.

Their large yellow teeth were sharp like daggers, and their coal black eyes were tremendously threatening towards the six cats. Sunpelt's hackles rose in a menacing position and Littlestreak's ears went back, her nose trying to figure out the strange scent. The rest of them were puffing out their fur, making themselves look bigger, of course, Firepaw didn't even thing a monster could scare the massive creatures.

Low growls escaped their throats, as they got closer to the cats, their ears that normally stood up, slowly made their way against their heads, and their blood-streaked muzzles were shaped into a snarl.

"Firepaw…" Clovertail started, never taking his gray eyes off the enormous gray dogs in front of them. Fear clouded his eyes for a second, but then his fear turned to bravery, and he looked as if he could fight off a badger, single pawed.

Firepaw was locked in place. True, she stepped back from time to time so that the dogs wouldn't get too close to her, but time seemed to be frozen. These dogs could take one bite out of Firepaw, and she'd be dead in an instant. This wasn't a matter of time anymore.

This was a matter of life and death.

"What should we do?" Snowfeather asked her ice blue eyes wide with fear.

But Firepaw wasn't able to answer, for the dogs snapped at Clovertail, the dog's mouth inches from Clovertail's face.

"Hey!" Clovertail growled in surprised. He scratched the dog's nose, causing a small drop of blood to form on it. The dog went cross-eyed for a second, seeing the small drop, and licked his nose awkwardly.

"Okay, now!" Firepaw yowled, and jumped under the dog, running unsheathed claws along the dogs under belly. The only problem was, the dog's fur was so long and matted, her claws could barely reach the skin. Luckily, her friend's were fighting too, and the dog's face and back seemed to be the most venerable.

"Littlestreak, look out!" Firepaw heard Clovertail shriek. She looked up for a second to see the dog about to chomp down on Littlestreak's neck, and she saw Clovertail jump onto the dog, making the dog fall over, missing Littlestreak's small neck.

The dog threw Clovertail off of him, and clumsy went to bite Clovertail. Firepaw leapt forward towards her friend, yowling a battle cry and jumped onto his back. Clovertail was unconscious by a large tree.

Firepaw bit the dog's neck and he let out a shriek and ran away like a frightened kit. Firepaw shook herself roughly and ran over to Clovertail. Everyone else was in shock, trying to remember what happened. The other dog, sat, dazed and confused, but quickly ran after its friend.

"Clovertail!" Firepaw shrieked in horror. Her friend was lying on the ground, a large cut, spewing out blood.

"Is he… alive?" Silverfire asked, pressing her nose against him.

"He's still breathing," Snowfeather informed.

Firepaw tried to listen, but she was so caught up in the moment, that for a second, the only thing that mattered was Clovertail.

Firepaw rested her chin on Clovertail's side and closed her eyes. She heard only a couple words per sentence in their conversations that her friend's were having.

"Breathing… fast."

"Go… Get cobwebs…"

"No! Those… Marigolds! Mouse-brain!"

"Sorry… How… He?"

"…Slow…"

"He's not… breathing."

"…"

And then all was silent and still. Still like Clovertail's heart.

And it was all Firepaw's fault.

**Aw! Poor Clovertail! I felt bad writing this chapter, and sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post another! The next chapter will make up for this one's shortness! I promise! Well, R&R!**

**--SaveOurSharks--**


	8. Chapter 5: The Choice

Chapter Five:

**Response to Aquaice:**

**Thanks for both your reviews, but yes, Clovertail could have died, even if he were like Tigerstar. If he hit his head or back just right, he could have hit a bad nerve and been killed instantly, which is what happened. Plus, he had just been fighting them, so he was tired. Also, he was a kittypet for most of his life, so no; he is not very well trained. Well, thanks!**

**--SaveOurSharks--**

**Chapter Five:**

"Firepaw, are you okay?" Snowfeather asked, walking up to the light brown she-cat with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Firepaw growled, wishing she could be alone with her former friend.

"He didn't die in vain you know," Snowfeather mewed, sitting next to Firepaw and looking down at Clovertail's black body. "He saved Littlestreak's life."

"And it cost him his life," Firepaw snapped.

"We need Littlestreak to help us with herbs and medical things."

"We needed Clovertail to help us fight off predators."

"And he _did_ help us! He knew he was taking a risk by jumping on that dog, he _knew _that he could have died! It was _his _decision!"

"But if I hadn't of told everyone to fight them, this would have never happened! It's all my fault!" Firepaw wailed miserably.

"It's not your fault! What were you going to tell everyone to do!? Run away?! I'm sorry, but those dogs looked like they could run as fast as a monster!"

"We could have climbed trees! Their burly bodies wouldn't have the ability to climb them; it would have been an easy get-away!"

"And you think I could climb a tree?" Firepaw turned to see Littlestreak walking up to them. "I would start to climb it, and I would bump into a branch and fall right into the dog's mouth! Or I wouldn't be able to get a grip on it! Plus, the dogs could have stayed at the tree for a very long time, and we'd lose valuable time!" Littlestreak yowled, taking a deep breath after she finished.

"Everyone here knew that they were risking their lives, coming on this journey, we were all prepared," Snowfeather mewed, pressing her nose into Firepaw's neck. "He will watch us from Starclan."

"He should be with us," Firepaw grumbled, standing up and walking to the center of their clearing. "We've lost a lot of time. We need to get moving. At the first sign of light, we will leave again. Silverfire, keep watch."

"Okay," Silverfire nodded.

"Should Sunpelt and I hunt?" Snowfeather asked.

"Sure, I'll go with you. Silverfire, Littlestreak, you stay here and rest."

Firepaw walked into the forest, not waiting for Snowfeather and Sunpelt, and sniffed the cold, crisp air. Mouse and vole. Firepaw decided to go after the mouse. She plunged into the forest and raced quietly to where the mouse's scent came from. She crouched behind a tree and watched the mouse with a belly aching of hunger.

She was about to pounce, when she heard a strange noise coming from behind her. The mouse scampered away and Firepaw turned to see a small dog, probably a kit, looking at Firepaw curiously. Firepaw was about to claw the dog's face off, when she noticed something about the way he was sniffing her. He leg was stretched, like his paw was caught on something. He whimpered and put his ears back, his eyes begging for mercy.

Firepaw took a step closer to the strange dog, careful not to upset it, and looked at its leg. What she saw was terrible. The leg was practically gnawed off. It was chewed and blood was pouring off the wound. Firepaw gasped and then saw a small fox trap clammed against the dog's foot.

Firepaw shut her eyes slowly and shook her head. _No creature deserves this. Not even a dog_ she thought. _Especially a kit_.

_Arf!_ The dog pleaded, whimpering slightly. Firepaw looked into its small black eyes and felt more than just pity for the poor creature. She actually felt for him. Her beating heart pumped with the wag of the dogs' tail. He cocked his head to one side and panted for a second, and then whimpered again, and tried to pull his paw out of the trap, which made him _arf _again.

Firepaw closed her eyes again and thought. When she felt a familiar scent besides her, she opened her eyes and saw Spottedleaf standing next to her.

"What will you do?" Spottedleaf murmured, never taking her eyes off the black kit. "They have been our enemies for so long, but does he really deserve this?"

"No. No one deserves this," Firepaw concluded taking a step closer to the dog. Despite her fears, Firepaw took a deep breath and bit down on the fox trap, allowing the dog's foot to go free. The dog bent down and licked his sore paw, and then barked his thanks to Firepaw, before limping out of Firepaw's sight.

And for some odd reason, Firepaw felt her heart swell with pride. Her fur was bristling, but not out of anger, but out of bravery.

For the first time in Firepaw's life, she felt proud of herself. And it was all because she saved a dog's life.

**Okay, I know, it was still short, but I really wanted to update, and I didn't want to add anymore yet.**

**My Uncle made me a REAL website! It's saveoursharksnow . org ! There isn't anything on it yet, but I'm writing things for it right now! Well, please go on, at least once I get things on it… Toodles!**

**--SaveOurSharks--**


	9. Please Do This 1 Thing For Me!

Please go on my profile and read everything, and then watch the trailer to Sharkwater and the clip from the movie

**Please go on my profile and read everything, and then watch the trailer to Sharkwater and the clip from the movie. Please, just do that for me! After you do that, you can PM me, or review.**

**Caution: the second video is disturbing and sad. But watch it anyway, lol. It makes me cry EVERY time I watch it, so be forewarned. Please do it though!!**

**--SaveOurSharks--**


	10. Chapter 6: Violet

Chapter Six:

**A/N: Okay, if I'm getting bored with this story that means you are too, so I'm going to put more action in it starting now. Oh and thanks to Bramblefang, SnowFeather5, and Allie Capphar for reviewing! You guys rock!!! **

**--SaveOurSharks--**

**Chapter Six:**

"You did a good thing," Spottedleaf meowed, sitting next to Firepaw on a high ledge, looking out at an endless field.

"He didn't deserve it," Firepaw said while shrugging.

"And yet, there is so much more to it," Spottedleaf murmured, walking down the rocky ledge.

"More?" Firepaw mewed, catching up with her dead-friend.

"Yes. What you did not only symbolized that you were the right choice; it showed that you are a worthy warrior, a fantastic caring friend! You could have left him. He was just a dog, you could have left him, but you didn't! You showed that you were courageous and brave!" Spottedleaf meowed, her eyes wide with admiration and her fur bristled with pride.

"Whatever," Firepaw just replied, walking down the cleft again to a small stream. She wondered if she lapped up some water, if it would be real.

"No, not whatever!" Spottedleaf sighed and jumped next to Firepaw.

"I wish I were normal and weren't picked for this stupid journey anyway."

Firepaw lapped at the cool water, and felt a surge of energy go through her. _I guess I can taste it then_, she thought. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sun. It felt so good on her light brown fur.

"Firepaw, we chose you because you are the one who can save us all. I need you to wake up now though. It's almost sunhigh. Wake up Firepaw. Wake up. Firepaw, wake up!"

Firepaw opened her sleepy eyes and saw Snowfeather and Sunpelt looking at her. She yawned and rolled over on her stomach, and sat up. She licked her chest lightly.

"Good, it's sunhigh. Did you have any dreams?" Snowfeather asked.

"Yes. But it wasn't important," Firepaw grumbled, walking off of her moist moss that she slept on that night. "We need to move," she added.

"Okay, Littlestreak remembered some herbs for traveling; she's getting them together now."

"Okay, thanks, Silverfire," Firepaw meowed, walking over to Littlestreak. She had already piled up some herbs.

"Are those for me?" Firepaw asked, looking at a bunch of leaves and herbs.

"Oh, yes Firepaw," Littlestreak meowed.

"Thanks," Firepaw murmured, taking a bite of the foul-tasting foliage.

After Firepaw had swallowed the disgusting undergrowth, she walked over to the other travelers and listened to their conversations.

"Where exactly are we going?" Snowfeather asked.

"We still don't know yet. We're just going to the mountains," Firepaw meowed. "You better go eat your herbs because I'm leave soon."

"Okay," they replied in unison.

Firepaw sat down and watched them all gulp down their herbs forcefully. She licked her slightly battered light brown fur and closed her eyes. The breeze sent a cool chill down her spine, and she felt overcome with homesickness. She missed her mother and father. She missed Thunderkit and Bengalfur. She just wanted to go home.

"C'mon Firepaw!" Littlestreak mewed.

Firepaw opened her eyes again and sped down towards them, walking towards the unknown.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello there!"

Firepaw whipped around to see a small cat with a white pelt. Her fur was messy and not groomed, so she didn't seem like a kittypet.

"Who are you?" Firepaw demanded.

"I'm Violet!" she declared, puffing up her fur and shivering slightly. "It's chilly out today, isn't it!?"

Firepaw exchanged glances with Snowfeather and nodded in agreement. Her father had told her that usually rogues and loners weren't too nice.

"Are you a… Kittypet?" Snowfeather asked, shifting slightly.

"Kittypet? What in StarClan's name is that!?" she scoffed, letting out a small laugh.

"StarClan? How do you know that StarClan is?" Firepaw asked suspisously.

"Why wouldn't I know about StarClan? Every clan knows who StarClan is!" she meowed again.

"Y-You live in a clan?!" Sunpelt stammered.

"Yes, and StarClan told us you'd be here to meet us!" she exclaimed, flicking her tail.

"They told you?" Firepaw asked.

"Yes. They said we'd be getting visitors soon."

"Wait, you said your name was Violet. Wouldn't you be Violetpaw or Violet something? That's the official warrior name structure, is it not?" Sunpelt accused, lashing her tail.

"Violet_paw? _Ha! What kind of name is that?! We have ordinary names like Ruffles and Strawberry. We don't have names with _paw_ at the end of it!"

Firepaw glared at the strange cat. How could she be in a clan, if she doesn't have a warrior name? And how does she not know what a kittypet is? She must be a rogue or something!

"Here, I'll bring you to my clan!" she mewed, turning around and bounding into the forest. "It's not too far!"

Firepaw looked at the others and shrugged. She wanted to find out more about this strange cat. Firepaw dashed after her, and disappeared into the undergrowth.

**Okay, so I **_**finally **_**put Violet into the story!!! YAY! It has been taking me so long to update from lack of inspiration. Check out my profile and review my new story, LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan!!!! Woo! Toodles!!**


	11. Chapter 7: TreeClan

Chapter 7:

Firepaw followed Violet swiftly, keeping up with her every step of the way. A couple times, she glanced back, to make sure that her fellow travelers were up to pace.

For such an odd cat, Violet struck interest in Firepaw's mind, and captured her attention, as well as her imagination. Could there truly be other clans out there that don't follow all of StarClan's rules? Did StarClan walk in their dreams, and if so, were they the same cats that Firepaw dreamt of? Questions like these burned in the back of her head, and made it almost impossible to concentrate on other things, like how far they had been running. Firepaw's paws already ached from the journey they were taking, but now it seemed as if they'd been running for hours at a time. Snowfeather seemed to share this worry.

"How far do you think she's going to take us?" she asked, catching up with Firepaw and staring after Violet cautiously.

"Honestly, I don't know. But, I do think this could be important for us. Learning about new clans and their lifestyles could be rather interesting," Firepaw replied looking back again to see her other friends struggling to keep up.

"I thought she said it wasn't too far," Snowfeather murmured, and slowed her pace slightly to pull in besides Littlestreak. They exchanged a few words, Littlestreak, guided by Sunpelt, was obviously having a hard time finding her way in the forest they were in. It was nothing like the forest back home.

All of the sudden, Firepaw had a longing for CloudClan. She had a longing for Echostar, and Hazeleyes, and everyone else. A wave of sadness swarmed her body, and ate away at her broken heart. She wanted so badly to return to her family, and her friends, but she knew she had to stay, to keep her clan safe. After thinking for a moment, Firepaw let go off the longing for her clan, and pushed all thoughts of them away. The last thing she needed was to become depressed on her way to save her clan.

"Almost there!" Violet yowled from in front of them. She was very fast, and had a 'strong' look about her. Firepaw figured she mustn't be more than a couple of months older than she, but she could only guess. Firepaw built up all of her remaining strength and pushed herself forward, until she was side-by-side with Violet.

"Oh! Hello there!" she exclaimed, like she didn't know who Firepaw was.

"How far away is your camp?" Firepaw asked, trying to hide the despair in her voice.

"Not a long way away, we keep well hidden," she said, turning to wink at Firepaw slyly. "We chose to settle in the denser part of the forest, so that we'd be hard to find for even the dogs with the sharpest noses!" she exclaimed proudly.

"That's all very well, but we are all extremely tired from our trip, if its any farther we might have to stop to rest," Firepaw meowed, glancing back at her tired clanmates.

"We're here!" she mewed loudly and came to abrupt stop. Her claws dug into the Earth, shredding blades of grass and sending dirt flying. Firepaw stopped too, but her clanmates didn't seem to get the memo, and crashed right into Violet and Firepaw.

Firepaw shook her pelt softly and stood up again, her head pounded slightly because of the mishap in steps, and Snowfeather and Sunpelt were helping Littlestreak up. Violet and just laughed and rolled around on the forest ground, taking it all as a joke.

"Okay friends! Just up this path!" Violet told between breaths. "Make sure to remember to _stop_!" she meowed gleefully, shaking from laughter.

All of the other cats looked at each other in confusion at what was so funny, but shrugged and kept walking after the strange Violet, who was almost dying from laughter.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Silverfire whispered in Firepaw's ear.

Firepaw slowed a little bit, pressing each paw to the ground carefully. To be honest, she wasn't sure if it _was_ safe or not. Her clanmates turned their heads wildly in every direction, wondering what was going on. _Could she trust Violet? _Firepaw thought to herself. She knew that Violet seemed dependable, but what if it was an act? What if she were leading them to their death?

Firepaw stopped unexpectedly and planted her paws on the ground. Her clanmates stopped too, and sat patiently as Violet turned around and curiously asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where are you taking us? Why have we gone so far?" Firepaw asked. Now another fear struck her heart; they had gotten off the path!

"We don't have time for this," Snowfeather asked, sensing Firepaw's fear. "We just got off the path!"

"I know," Firepaw hissed, clearly annoyed. "Listen Violet, it was nice to meet you, but we really have to be going. I'm sorry we never got to meet your clan," Firepaw nodded in respect, but secretly, her heart pounded hard and fast in her chest. She tried to push her fears away, but they lingered, and were making it hard for Firepaw to get her paws still.

"Oh, don't be silly! I can help you find your way back if that's what your worrying about!" Violet mewed, turning back to the path and sticking her nose to the air. "It's just a few foxtails ahead!"

"Let's just go," Littlestreak whispered in Firepaw's ears. "I can't sense anything wrong. And she seems decent," she added quietly.

"Okay," Firepaw responded, starting to walk again after Violet.

"It's right here!" Violet meowed. There was a small bushed that easily hid an entrance to a camp, and Violet could only tell that because she saw Violet crawl through the bush and yell, "C'mon you guys!"

Firepaw shrugged and pushed through the bush, and came out of the entrance to a camp. Her clanmates followed her through the bush and stared in excitement at what they saw. The camp was amazingly different from theirs. It was fascinating.

A small waterfall was pounding in on the side, and some cats lapped up the fresh and clean water from the pond. The dens were built magnificently and everything seemed so perfect and peaceful. All of the cats were either sunbathing or eating from their giant fresh-kill pile. Envy flickered in Firepaw's heart. This camp was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed.

"Whoa," Sunpelt murmured under her breath. Even the dirt was the softest dirt she had ever felt before in her entire life.

"C'mon, Razzle is just in that cave over there," she pointed with her tail at a large boulder in the center of the camp. A huge opening was cut out in the rock, and inside you could faintly see a small brown tom dozing in the shade.

"Hold on, let me go tell him you're here," Violet mewed, bounding off toward 'Razzle'.

"Razzle? What a strange name," Snowfeather murmured under her breath, laughter glimmering in her eyes.

"Be nice," Firepaw snapped, but her eyes shone amusement too.

Violet spoke a few words in Razzle's ears, who immediately stood up and stared in the direction of the travelers. He smiled and pranced over to the newcomers, giving off a blissful vibe.

"Hello there," he meowed once he was closer, Violet standing by his side.

"Hello," Firepaw dipped her head in respect and closed her eyes courteously.

"Oh no need for bowing!" he laughed, hilarity clouding his eyes. "Were all the same here!"

Firepaw picked her head up in shock. She had almost figured that Razzle would be their clan leader, but equal? Did that mean they had no clan leader?

"Aren't you their leader?" Silverfire asked, feeling the same surprise as Firepaw.

"We have no leaders here. Please, come into my den. We have much to talk about," he replied, and turned to go back into the cave. Firepaw and her friends started to follow, but he turned around and said, "Please, just you," he said, pointing at Firepaw.

Firepaw looked back at her clanmates, and only shrugged, watching as Violet turned them in the opposite direction, towards the fresh-kill pile and said, "come, you must be hungry."

Firepaw felt her stomach growl with hunger too, but she pushed hunger to the back of her mind and kept walking after Razzle.

"Now, why have you gone so far away from your clanmates? Is there trouble?" he asked after they were truly inside the deep cave. Water occasionally dripped off of the cave ceiling and it was muggy inside. A bed made out of the soft spongy moss was in the center of the room, obviously where Razzle slept.

"I'm not exactly sure. We are traveling to the top of the world, in order to find Gold," Firepaw meowed. Razzle narrowed his eyes suspiciously and curled his tail in front of his paws.

"And who told you that you needed to find this so-called 'Gold'?" he asked spitting the word Gold.

"It was a sign from StarClan," Firepaw meowed confidently. Razzle seemed to be skeptical of what Firepaw was saying, so she knew she needed to convince him of the truth.

"And you believe this nonsense?" he spat. "When I first saw you, I didn't think you'd be one of those believers just like all of the other ignorant mouse-brains!"

"Mouse-brain? Violet knows about StarClan, and so do you! How can you know about them, and not believe?" Firepaw asked, surprised by his sudden fury.

"Ha! StarClan, why would I ever believe in such a preposterous thing?" he demanded, clenching his teeth. "StarClan is a joke, a load of fox dung!"

"No, no it isn't!" Firepaw hissed, the fur along her spine raising and her claws sheathing and unsheathing.

Suddenly, another scent washed over her. Spottedleaf appeared next to her, her expression calm and patient. Firepaw flicked her ears at the StarClan warrior, and was astonished when Razzle's eyes stretched wide as he looked at Spottedleaf's glowing pelt.

"My dear Razzle, how long has it been since I've walked in your dreams?" she asked, touching the fuming warrior lightly on his shoulder and cocking her head to the side kindly.

"You!" he murmured, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Tell me Razzle, since when have you given up your faith in StarClan? I faintly remember that just a few moons ago, you preached to your clan about how important it is to believe in us. And now you sit here questioning Firepaw's beliefs? You have no right," she growled, narrowing her eyes.

Razzle cowered in fear; his eyes were only small slits that were clouded by panic and alarm. "I-I," he murmured softly, trying to think of a reason of his actions.

"StarClan has watched over you and your clan. We accept your ways and respect your decisions. We offer you guidance and hope, and this is how you repay us?" she stipulated. "You have disappointed us yet again Razzle," she added, shaking her head.

"Spottedleaf, I do not wish to mean harm, I only speak for my clan," he tried, standing up a little straighter, even though his tail was still as large as it could be. "We had thought you abandoned us."

"We have no reason to abandon you. We walk many skies Razzle, and the other clans needed us, more than yours."

Firepaw stared anxiously at the two bickering cats. Her eyes were stretched wide at their confrontation.

"Enough," Spottedleaf hissed. "Firepaw has come here for help, you must listen to her and be there for her and her friends. We will never abandon TreeClan," she added softly.

Razzle and Firepaw watched as she slowly disappeared into the blackness of the cave and Razzle cautiously licked his chest fur and tried to relax. "I'm sorry Firepaw," he murmured dipping his head at the small she-cat.

"I need to discuss things with my clanmates, but tomorrow we will talk. Come, you look hungry, I will get you something to eat and then you will sleep," he ordered, walking out of the den.

Firepaw was confused. StarClan walked in their skies too? Did they walk in every sky there was? Firepaw almost wished that she could go home and eat her old fresh-kill, and sleep with her friends nestled up by her side, but she knew that she had a duty to do, and so tiredly, she walked out of the den, and joined her clanmates by the fresh-kill pile.

**Hello! Wow, it's been so long since I've updated! I was really bored today and decided to update this story! Well, I know this chapter was a little boring but I promise that the next one will be longer… and better! Byes! Oh and don't eat at McCruelty or KFCruelty! They torture chickens!**

**-Maddie**


End file.
